


Sleep

by PolaroidNeal



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: I love my mans, M/M, Rhetts shamu, Sleep, i don't know how to write, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidNeal/pseuds/PolaroidNeal
Summary: Link can't fall asleep





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write that often but I love my mans too much not to write about them in a cute fluff way, also I couldn't sleep.

Sleep, what even is sleep at this exact moment? Sleep is having nice dreams and waking up happy, but sleep is also being terrified and being covered in sweat.

You can sleep alone, or with someone you love, could be your pet, best friend, husband or wife, boyfriend, girlfriend?

Sleep means getting up at 4 AM to take a quick piss or sleep means still being awake at 4 AM staring at your ceiling.

Sleep could mean a thousand things, but what is sleep at this exact moment? Could be different for everyone else, but for Link at this exact moment ‘ _sleep_ ’ meant staring at the ceiling at 4 AM wondering what sleep is, which was kind of ironic he thought.

He rolled over in his king sized bed that he shared with no one, which he liked but also made him realize he was in fact almost 40 without anyone to share his bed with. The thought of that made him sight and slam his head in one of the several pillows the bed had. Why , o why was he like this, why couldn't he just be like Rhett? Rhett was probably sleeping and not thinking about what sleep was at this exact moment, which is by the way a really stupid thing to think about. He reached for his phone and unlocked it to view the time. ‘5:00 AM, great’ he mumbled checking for any texts or just any signs of caring.

He stumbled across his chat with Rhett, they usually didn't text much about their personal lives and did more of the business texting but he figured why not?

  
_**Link Neal 5:01 AM:**_ ‘Hey Rhett, you awake?’

**Send**

  
He put his phone down, not really expecting anything back, since Rhett is probably sleeping. After a few minutes he heard his phone faintly buzz and without any hesitation he picked it up and was welcomed by a text from Rhett.

  
**_Rhett McLaughlin 5:10 AM:_** ‘Yeah I'm up wHats wrong??’

  
_**Link Neal 5:10 AM:**_ ‘Why are you awake’

  
_**Rhett McLaughlin 5:12 AM:**_ ‘I could ask you the same thing Neal’

  
Link chuckled and rolled over onto his belly to get comfortable.

  
_**Link Neal 5:14 AM:**_ ‘It's just that, yknow.. What is sleep, Rhett?’

  
_**Rhett McLaughlin 5:17 AM:**_ _sliːp/ noun_  
1\.   
a condition of body and mind which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is inactive, the eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and consciousness practically suspended

_**Link Neal 5:18 AM:**_ ‘I know what sleep technically is , smarty pants.. but what is sleep at this moment? Now at 5 AM’

_**Rhett McLaughlin 5:19 AM:**_ well , sleep for me at the moment is texting with you, but other times it's having nice dreams about unlimited amounts of beans or a good rest yknow’

**_Rhett McLaughlin 5:19 AM:_**  'why are you even asking this?'

Why did he even ask this?

**_Link Neal 5:22 AM:_**  'I don't even know, I just can't sleep and feel lonely, I have a kings size bed but no one next to me man'

**_Rhett McLaughlin 5:23 AM:_**  'I see.. so you want me to join?'

_**Link Neal 5:25 AM:**_  'I didn't say that'

  
**_Rhett McLaughlin 5:26 AM:_**  'but now I really want to, I'll bring my own pillow I promise.'

**Offline**

‘Guess he went to sleep’ Link mumbled to himself trying to get his eyes off his phone screen, why was Rhett like this. Why couldn't he just answer his question and move on? Why did he leave like this without saying goodnight? It made him a bit angry but he guessed Rhett had his own reasons. Maybe he's just peeing or getting a late night snack. Why does he even care.

Link was so deep within his thoughts he almost didn't hear a soft knock on his door. ‘Can I come in?’ A soft and sweet voice said that link immediately recognized as Rhett. ‘Yes Rhett, come in’ Link said trying to hide how happy he actually was. He saw the door slightly open and slowly but surly a tall man wearing his cactus pajamas holding a stuffed shamu and his own pillow started to get visible in his doorframe. ‘I heard someone couldn't sleep?’ Rhett said with a soft voice making his way towards the bed. ‘Yeah it sucks dude’ Link chuckled getting back under the covers, feeling them lightly shift. He turned around and saw Rhetts smiling face. ‘What's so funny’ Link asked trying not to smile himself. ‘I'm just thinking about when we were younger and we always shared the same bed because you couldn't sleep if we didn't.’ Rhett told. ‘And you would always cling to me like a koala, and I wouldn't like it but I would still let you do it.’ Link smiled while turning around and flicking his night light off.

‘Hey Rhett?’ Link asked softly.

‘Hm yeah’ Rhett mumbled back.

‘I think I finally know what sleep means to me at this moment’

‘What is it?’

‘Spending the night with someone I love’

Rhett smiled to himself

‘I love you too, night linkster’

‘Good night Rhett’

 

 


End file.
